The present invention relates to an apparatus for the magnetic treatment of a flowing liquid, such as water, in order to prevent precipitation of dissolved substances and to reduce the corrosive effects of the liquid on the conduits and service apparatus contacted thereby. Such magnetic treatment of flowing liquids and various apparatus for effecting the treatment are previously known and are of particular interest in relation to water of the type which is apt to cause scale, e.g., calciferos deposits.
Such previously known treatment apparatus comprise a flow-through housing which is made, at least in part, of a ferromagnetic material and which contains at least one permanent magnet having at least one pole shoe so mounted in the housing that the pole shoe defines a gap through which the liquid to be treated is caused to flow, the liquid being subjected to the magnetic field created between the pole shoe and the wall of the housing. When using permanent magnets in the shape of a rod or an annular cylinder, the flow section and length of the gap is relatively restricted, so that it is necessary to provide very great permanent magnets, with the inconveniences inherent to the dimensions of the permanent magnet. Further, the magnets must be prepared from cast magnetic alloys having a high cobalt content.
The apparatus according to the present invention is constructed so as to satisfy the desire for a great flow section and so as to allow the use of magnets prepared from ferritic material of moderate dimensions.